


jukebox heroes ;)

by emullz



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emullz/pseuds/emullz
Summary: Luke: I’m quitting the bandJulie: byeeeeeeeeeebefore you go, let me just play you a new song I wroteit’s called “world’s smallest violin”Reggie: lol1 person disliked this text(luke and julie and their meddling friends trying to get them to admit they like each other, as told through many text conversations)
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 69
Kudos: 623





	jukebox heroes ;)

**Author's Note:**

> (everybody's alive bc everyone has phones but that's ultimately the only thing that's changed from canon)
> 
> so this is an au told entirely through texts- this is the best way i've found to format it in a way that doesn't require any knowledge of html or code or anything other than "press keyboard and letters appear." but let me know if there are any comprehension issues and i'll do my best to fix them! 
> 
> it should read like any other group chat- the primary texter on the right, everyone else on the left, and every text is labelled with the sender's name. i also tried to give them all unique texting styles to differentiate, but there's only so many ways 5 teenagers can text, so fingers crossed it makes sense ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hope you enjoy the fic :)

_Reggie_ to _matchmaking gang <3:_

we need 2 come up with a ship name

_Alex_ : We absolutely do not need to do that

_Flynn_ : ..why can’t we just use their names.

_Reggie_ : itll b so cute!!!!!

_Reggie_ : trust me

_Alex_ : Why would I ever do that

_Reggie_ : ok what about this:

_Reggie_ : juke

_Reggie_ : like julie and luke put together

_Alex_ : Yeah I get it I just think it’s awful

_Alex_ : Sounds like a sports term

_Flynn_ : that’s because it is

_Flynn_ : anyways, it’s a no from me

_Reggie_ : luulie?

_Two people have disliked this text_

_Reggie_ : ok fine shoot me down

_Reggie_ : crush my dreams see if i care

* * *

_Reggie_ to _Queen Flynnigan_ :

ur in pr u should know ship names are good publicity

_Reggie_ : ppl will see them doing their cute dance moves and follow us on insta

_Reggie_ : and we will already have a ship # up and ready 2 use

_Flynn_ : stop trying to make juke happen

_Flynn_ : it’s never going to happen

* * *

_Flynn_ to _Drum Boy_ :

1 photo attachment

* * *

_Alex_ to _Reginald Smeginald_ :

You went to Flynn behind my back??

_Reggie_ : in my defense she went 2 u behind MY back

_Alex_ : You have no argument here

_Reggie_ : juke is a great name

_Reggie_ : it deserves to be hashtagged

_Alex_ : You deserve to be dropkicked into the sun

_Alex_ : Thank God you’re cute or I’d do it too

_Reggie_ : u think im cute? :3

_Alex_ : I also think you’re stupid

_Reggie_ : BETRAYAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! !

* * *

_Luke_ to _phantoms & the julie_:

rehearsal?

_One person has emphasized this text_

_Alex_ : No need to subtweet me I’m coming

_Julie_ : how can it be a subtweet if we’re not on twitter

_Alex_ : Willie says to stop distracting me because we’re busy ;)

_Luke_ : you’re supposed to be busy with REHEARSAL

_Julie_ : luke stop hating on love

_Luke_ : I do not HATE on LOVE

_Julie_ : responding to a winky face by complaining is hating on love

_Julie_ : I don’t make the rules I just enforce em

_Luke_ : :P

_Julie_ : did you just stick your tongue out at me over text??

_Luke_ : maybe.

_Julie_ : you’re a juvenile

_Reggie_ : juvenile delinquent

_Julie_ : nope, just an immature child

_Reggie_ : girls love that tho, right?

_Julie_ : no they do not

_Alex changed the name of the conversation to: Julie and the Juveniles_

_Luke_ : your time management skills are the worst

_Alex_ : Shut up, I’ll be there in ten

_Julie_ : tell willie I said hi ;)

_Alex_ : ;) ;) ;)

_Alex_ : (he says hi back but not to everyone just to Julie)

_Luke_ : I’m quitting the band

_Julie_ : byeeeeeeeeee

_Julie_ : before you go, let me just play you a new song I wrote

_Julie_ : it’s called “world’s smallest violin”

_Reggie_ : lol

_1 person disliked this text_

* * *

_Flynn_ to _jules_ :

turn on radio

_Flynn_ : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Julie_ : WHAT

_Flynn_ : 1 gif attachment

_Julie_ : screaming jake peralta is RIGHT

_Julie_ : WE ARE ON THE RADIO

_1 person loved this text_

_Flynn_ : is there something u wanna say to me??

_Julie_ : you’re the best manager in the whole world and we would crash and burn without you

_Flynn_ : its nice to be appreciated

* * *

_Julie_ to _Molina Squad!_ :

turn on 101.2

_Carlos_ : wat does that mean

_Julie_ : radio, dummy

_Dad_ : This is amazing!

_Dad_ : 1 video attachment

_Carlos_ : good job julie

_Carlos_ : no more lip sinking for dad

_Dad_ : Lip syncing, Carlos

_Carlos_ : doesn’t matter how you spell it its still bad

* * *

_Julie_ to _Ghost Gang_ :

EDGE OF GREAT IS ON THE RADIO

_Julie_ : 101.2 TURN ON IMMEDIATELY

_Reggie_ : no way no way no way no way

_Alex_ : Omg yeeeeeeeeeeesss

_Reggie_ : i am dancing so much right now

_Julie_ : THEY’RE GONNA SAY OUR NAME WHEN THE SONG IS OVER

_Reggie_ : tell ur friends :)

_Three people have emphasized this text_

_Alex_ : This is the best day of my life

_Luke_ : The second verse sounds kinda sparse imo should we add more

_Alex_ : Okay Luke ruined it

_Julie_ : no, he’s right

_Julie_ : I wish he wasn’t, but

_Luke_ : Meet at the studio to mix it?

_Julie_ : right now?

_Luke_ : I don’t wanna lose what I’ve got in my head

_Julie_ : ok yeah see you soon

_Reggie_ : i’m not coming 2 busy dancing

_1 person has emphasized this text_

_Luke_ : It’s nice to know y’all are committed and hardworking

_Alex_ : I’m sure it is

* * *

_Reggie_ to _matchmaking gang <3_:

he doesnt wanna lose what hes got in his head

_Reggie_ : oooooooooooooh

_Flynn_ : you HAVE to stop texting me about group chats i’m not in

_Reggie_ : whoops

_Alex_ : ;)

_Reggie_ : thats what im saying

_Flynn_ : i assume they did something stupid and cute again?

_Reggie_ : OBviously

* * *

_Luke_ to _Empress Julieus Cesar_ :

Take it to the limit

_Julie_ : stop recommending the eagles, I get it

_Julie_ : they’re the best

_Luke_ : They’re the BEST

_Julie_ : but I was thinking more rex orange county?

_Julie_ : like slower, more indie

_Luke_ : What are you trying to say about rock?

_Julie_ : you know I love our sound

_Julie_ : this one just feels slower, you know?

_Luke_ : I get it.

_Julie_ : not bedroom pop, more like

_Julie_ : shared 1 link

Preview: 10/10 by Rex Orange County on Spotify

_Luke_ : More drums though, right?

_Julie_ : you’re hanging out with alex aren’t you

_Luke_ : He says hi

_Luke_ : Actually he says ;)

_Julie_ : hiiii alex

_Luke_ : I should go we’re watching a movie

_Julie_ : hsm2?

_Luke_ : Bet on it

_Julie_ : have fun

_Luke_ : Keep working on the lyrics

_Luke_ : Session tomorrow?

_Julie_ : yeah. see you then.

* * *

_Alex_ to _matchmaking gang <3_:

Stay out of the studio tomorrow, gang

_Alex_ : Julie and Luke are writing ;)

_Reggie_ : JUKEBOX

_Reggie_ : THEYRE WRITING SONGS AND THEYRE JUKE

_Flynn_ : as much as i don’t want to say it that’s kind of good

_Alex changed the name of the conversation to jukebox heroes_

_Reggie_ : brb crying

* * *

_Julie_ to _Julie & the Himbos_:

1 audio file attached

_3 people have loved this text_

_Julie_ : name suggestions?

_Luke_ : I’m gonna leave that decision up to the musical genius

_Alex_ : ;)

_Julie_ : you don’t think you’re overusing that a little bit?

_Alex_ : I was waiting for someone to say something

_Reggie_ : call the song ;) u wont

_Julie_ : I mean that’s not the worst idea

_Luke_ : Its actually not

_Reggie_ : (◠‿◠✿)

* * *

_Luke_ to _business bois_ :

Leads on gigs to perform? We got a new song

_Luke_ : Its a killer

_Flynn_ : theres an open mic night at stinson’s tomorrow but its kinda small

_Julie_ : no, that’s perfect

_Julie_ : I’m gonna borrow some of my dads video equipment so we can put it on youtube

_Flynn_ : will u let me make a tik tok sound out of it this time??

_Luke_ : No tik tok

_Flynn_ : ok senior citizen

_Julie_ : alex, reggie? you guys good tm?

_Alex_ : Yes ma’am

_Reggie_ : no place id rather be

_Luke_ : DON’T DO IT

_Reggie_ : 1 audio file attached

_Alex_ : I played that full volume in my living room and it was not pleasant

_Reggie_ : i think i sounded excellent

_Reggie_ : when i am with u theres no place id rather beeeeeeeeeeee

_Julie_ : sent it to carlos

_Julie_ : he enjoyed it but he has horrible taste

_Luke_ : Julie remind me to come over and teach your brother what good music is

_Alex_ : Please don’t make him a snob like you

_Luke_ : I’m not a snob

_Luke_ : I have excellent taste

_Flynn_ : ok y’all are on the list for stinson’s

_Flynn_ : tomorrow @ 8:30 soundcheck at 7

_Luke_ : ;)

_Alex_ : ;) ;) ;) ;)

_Julie_ : ;*

_Alex_ : Oh my god I love it

* * *

_Julie_ to _Young Skywalker_ :

where the hell are you

_Luke_ : Fashion emergency

_Julie_ : what fashion? just grab a t shirt and cut the sleeves off or something

_Luke_ : Harsh

_Julie_ : well yeah you’re uhhhhh late

_Luke_ : My pants ripped

_Julie_ : you’re kidding

_Luke_ : I’m not

_Julie_ : thats hilarious

_Luke_ : They’re my FAVORITE pants

_Julie_ : the ripped ones with the bleach stains?

_Luke_ : Yeah

_Julie_ : it was their time

_Julie_ : let them go

_Julie_ : and then get here because youre still late

_Luke_ : Ok ok

* * *

_Julie_ to _Flynn Rider_ :

can you stall a little bit longer?

_Julie_ : lukes still not here

_Flynn_ : trouble in paradise?

_Julie_ : what’s that supposed to mean??

_Flynn_ : …that youre in love with the cute guitarist in your band

_1 person has disliked this text_

_Flynn_ : oh don’t be mad, its like a rite of passage

_Julie_ : are you stalling for me or not

_Flynn_ : i got your back

_Flynn_ : obviously

* * *

_Luke_ to _Soundcheck at 7 don’t be late (this is the band chat and Alex changed the name to ensure punctuality)_ :

5 minutes out

_2 people have liked this text_

* * *

_Nick_ to _Julie Molina_ :

Just saw your show! You guys were awesome!!!

_Julie_ : glad you could make it

_Nick_ : That new song was killer

_Julie_ : thanks:)

* * *

_Julie_ to _Julie & the Phantoms but not Luke anymore since he can’t read a clock_:

already got good feedback on ;)

_Alex_ : From who?

_Julie_ : nick came

_Julie_ : he said, and i quote, “that new song was killer”

_Reggie_ : well we did slay

_Alex_ : Wait Julie are you texting us so you don’t have to load equipment into the van?

_Julie_ : no why would you think that

_Luke_ : I’m on it

_Julie_ : wait no I’m doing important things with flynn that’s why I cant help

* * *

_Luke_ to _Deep Dish_ :

Hey where’s Julie?

_Flynn_ : hiding by the bathroom so she doesnt have to carry anything

_Luke_ : Yep that’s what I thought

* * *

_Flynn_ to _jukebox heroes_ :

do i do it??

_Reggie_ : yes

_Reggie_ : no fear!!!!! we do it for them!!!!!

_Flynn:_ ok, posted

_Flynn_ : called them “jukebox” in the caption we’ll see if it catches on

* * *

_Luke_ to _JULIE AND THE ;) ;) ;)_ :

HAVE YOU SEEN THE VIDEO

_Luke_ : LOOK AT HOW MANY VIEWS

_Luke_ : shared 1 link

Preview: Julie and the Phantoms Play ;) at Stinson's open mic, YouTube

_3 people have loved this text_

* * *

_Reggie_ to _jukebox heroes_ :

have they not looked at the comments

_Alex_ : I guess not lol

_Reggie_ : ridiculous

_Alex_ : Should we tell them?

_Flynn_ : ppl are calling them jukebox on twitter and insta too

_Flynn_ : they’ll get there eventually

_Reggie_ : ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

_Luke_ to _Dame Julie Andrews_ :

Have you seen whats going on?

_Luke_ : People keep commenting jukebox on all our stuff

_Julie_ : yeah I asked flynn and she wouldn’t say

_Luke_ : Alex wouldn’t tell me either

_Julie_ : did you ask reggie?

* * *

_Luke_ to _Reggular Dude_ :

Do you know what jukebox means?

_Reggie_ : ppl want u to kiss julie

_Reggie_ : not as much as u want to kiss julie

_Reggie_ : but i dont think any1 else could want something that much

_Luke_ : I don’t want to kiss Julie

_Reggie_ : bandmates dont lie to each other

_Luke_ : Julie doesn’t want to kiss me

_Reggie_ : my point still stands.

_Luke_ : You’re being serious

_Reggie_ : well yeah i’m a jukebox hero

* * *

_Julie_ to _my shortest phantom_ :

what did reggie say?

_Luke_ : Ok here’s the thing

_Luke_ : I want to say this in person

_Julie_ : you’re freaking me out

_Luke_ : I’ll be tossing rocks at your window in five minutes

_Julie_ : stop being weird

_Julie_ : just tell me now

_Luke_ : Reggie said it’s jukebox like

_Julie_ : where did you go??

_Luke_ : Jukebox like Julie and Luke. Like together

_Luke_ : Like I’m into you and I didn’t want to tell you over text

_Julie_ : oh

_Luke_ : It’s totally cool if you don’t feel the same way I don’t want to make this weird

_Luke_ : Our friendship is the most important thing obviously. And not even because of the band you know? Because of everything.

_Luke_ : That’s what I was gonna say. Face to face, I mean.

_Julie_ : it wasn’t a bad oh

_Julie_ : it was oh like

_Julie_ : no need for rocks, my window’s open

_Julie_ : ;)

* * *

_Reggie_ to _jukebox heroes_ :

guys i think i did it

_Alex_ : Did what?

_Reggie_ : IT

_Reggie_ : JUKEBOX

_Reggie_ : I THINK I MADE IT REAL

_2 people have loved this text_

_Flynn_ : i take back everything mean ive ever said about you

_Reggie_ : thanks?

_Reggie_ : i think

* * *

_Julie_ to _jukebox and the lil quarters_ :

I’m guessing by the name of the chat that everyone knows?

_Alex_ : Our babies, all grown up ;’)

_Reggie_ : i am so proud of u 2

_Luke_ : You guys are weird

_Julie_ : I’d give the speech about it not affecting the band but frankly I don’t think anyone will listen

_Luke_ : Do we have to call it jukebox?

_Reggie_ : yes.

_1 person has emphasized this text_

**Author's Note:**

> i had such a positive experience writing fic in this fandom last night that i was fully motivated to write all of this in one sitting today bc y'all are so nice. i was literally sitting here like (◠‿◠✿) yay more jatp we deserve all the content and i did my best to deliver! 
> 
> anyways, the old standbys: kudos, comment, etc. if you're so inclined and my tumblr is also @emullz if you would like to chat i'm always around. thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and stan jukebox for clear skin ;)


End file.
